Battle of Belyov (1437)
| map_type = | map_relief = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_marksize = | map_caption = | map_label = | territory = | result = Victory of the Tatars | status = | combatants_header = | combatant1 = Grand Principality of Moscow | combatant2 = Tatars. | combatant3 = | commander1 = Dmitri Shemyaka Dmitri Krasnyi | commander2 = Ulugh Muhammad | commander3 = | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = 7000 men | strength2 = 3000 men | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = | campaignbox = }} The battle of Belyov was a battle that took place in 1437 near Belyov between the troops of the Grand Prince of Moscow Vasili Vasilyevich of Moscow and Kazan Tatars under the leadership of Ulugh Muhammad. The outcome of the battle was the complete defeat of the Moscow army Background Prehistory In 1437 the Horde Khan Ulugh Muhammad was expelled from the Golden Horde and appeared with an army in the town of Belyov , which is in the upper reaches of the Oka River. Wishing to have good relations with the new khan, Grand prince Vasili Vasilyevich violated his oath to Ulugh Muhammad and sent an army led by his nephews Dmitri Shemyaka and Dmitri Krasnyi against Ulugh Muhammad. The Kazan chroniclernotes: "And greybeard greedily attacked the Russians; he fought a little from there and saw it, at his inspiration, and then opened the gate of the city and went all the way to his horse, and took a spear and with his weapons in his hand, he scratched his teeth, as if the wonders were savage, and threateningly exasperated, like a terrible big dragon, with a hardened heart, and boiling wickedness. I obeyed with both my brother and my master, and called the Grand Prince, and I fought against the creature like a roaring lion, as if the earth was terribly hot with fire from the greatness of sorrow. And against many Russian warriors, with a few-3,000 of all-many of those armed without flinching or running from the great thousand of Moscow's woes, despairing of your stomach, and hoping that with God's help and their truth, courage, and ability to fight evil would make a difference. And then I got news, alas, that near the river, the Grand Prince had been overwhelmed, and the Russian armies had been beaten, in the summer, 6946 (1437), December on the 5th day. And the slaughter continued, so that from 40.000 men, only the brother of the Grand Prince, with 5 voevods and a few soldiers could escape, fleeing into the wilderness, along the rapids, and through the forest " Consequences After the defeat at Belyov, Vasili Vasilyevich, along with Dmitri Shemyaka and Dmitri Krasnyi against Ulugh Muhammad, concluded an alliance with Boris Aleksandrovich of Tver, providing, inter alia, mutual assistance in case of a Tartar attack . Bibliography *Zimin A.A. - The Knight at the Crossroads: Feudal War in Russia XV century . - M .: Thought , 1991. - 286 p. - ISBN 5-244-00518-9 . *Makarov D.V. - Roads of Islam of Central Russia . - ЛитРес, 2017. - С. 285. - 500 with. - ISBN 978-5-903715-55-8 . *Lepyokhin A.N. - Belyov. Materials to history . - ЛитРес, 2017. - С. 11-13. - ISBN 9785040504336 . Category:Conflicts in 1437 Category:Battles involving Russia Category:Battles involving the Tatars